The Prince of Egypt
The Prince of Egypt is a 1998 American animated musical drama film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by DreamWorks Pictures. It is the first DreamWorks feature to be traditionally animated. The film is an adaptation of the Book of Exodus and follows the life of Moses from being a prince of Egypt to his ultimate destiny to lead the children of Israel out of Egypt. Directed by Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner, and Simon Wells, the film features songs written by Stephen Schwartz and a score composed by Hans Zimmer. The voice cast consists of Val Kilmer in a dual role, Ralph Fiennes, Michelle Pfeiffer, Sandra Bullock, Jeff Goldblum, Danny Glover, Patrick Stewart, Helen Mirren, Steve Martin and Martin Short. Jeffrey Katzenberg had frequently suggested an animated adaptation of the 1956 film The Ten Commandments while working for The Walt Disney Company, and he decided to put the idea into production after founding DreamWorks Pictures in 1994. To make this inaugural project, DreamWorks employed artists who had worked for Walt Disney Feature Animation and Amblimation, totaling a crew of 350 people from 34 different countries. The film has a blend of traditional animation and computer-generated imagery, created using software from Toon Boom Animation and Silicon Graphics. The film was released in theaters on December 18, 1998, and on home video on September 14, 1999. Reviews were generally positive, with critics praising the animation, music, and voice work. The film went on to gross over $218 million worldwide in theaters, which made it the most successful non-Disney animated feature at the time. The film's success led to the direct-to-video prequel Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) and the development of a stage adaptation.78 The song "When You Believe" became a commercially successful single in a pop version performed by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey, and went on to win Best Original Song at the 1999 Academy Awards. Trivia *In July 2014, the film's distribution rights were purchased by DreamWorks Animation and transferred to 20th Century Fox. *Moses' parents are Amram (father) and Yocheved (mother). They come from the house of Levi, one of the sons of Jacob. *In the movie, Moses is found by Pharoah's wife, whereas, in the Bible, it was his daughter. *In the movie, Moses accidentally kills a slave master, but in the Bible, he deliberately killed the slave master and tried to hide his body. *In the Bible, Moses was slow of tongue, therefore his brother Aaron performed the plagues. In the movie, Moses performed the plagues. Also in the Bible, Aaron supported Moses, whereas, in the movie, Aaron scolded Moses and then accepts him as his brother. *The movie is banned in Malaysia and Indonesia, but it was released on video in Indonesia. The reason for the banning is because according to Islamic law, it is illegal to depict Islamic prophets in media. *Along with Antz, this was the first time ever that DreamWorks Animation released two feature films in one year. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation's musical film, followed by The Road to El Dorado. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation's traditionally animated film. Gallery prince of egypt poster.jpg Category:1998 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Drama films Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:The Prince of Egypt films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Acquired films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Non-Universal Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS